


Horns

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: A short story is a love affair [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve hates them both, Tony loves it, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't like it when people mess with his costume. Loki doesn't care. Tony just likes knowing he's getting laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horns

"Goddamn it, Stark!" The tower positively shakes, as the voice echoes through the living area from the elevator door. Groaning, Tony ducks his head trying to become invisible. "What is this?"

The Star Spangled Banner marches into the room with a ferocity to rival that of Doom's last full scale paddy, but Tony refuses to look up. If he sees the problem, he may have to deal with it, "What is what?"

“This!” Steve growls, his patience is wearing thin.

“Cap, you are a fairly intelligent man, could you be more specific—” He stifles a giggle when he finally looks up and sees the problem, “Uh— that would be your costume… with horns on it?”

“Why are there horns on my costume, Stark?” Steve has really had enough of this nonsense, and wants answers, fast.

An uncontainable smirk engulfs his lips with the realization that he’s getting laid some when today, "Loki was feeling... _horny?_ "

“Damn straight!” Loki materializes in Tony’s lap, a grin on his lips and mischief in his eyes. “O Captain! My Captain! I wish thee a marvelous day!”

And with a salute, Loki’s mouth gets busy, nipping at the base of Tony’s neck, his hips grinding shallowly against the other man, as he teleports both of them to their bedroom, leaving poor Steve stood with his altered uniform in one hand feeling oddly violated. He throws it to the sofa, wiping his hands on his gym trousers, trying to rid himself of the fear that his costume has been debased in more ways than the obvious horns. Gritting his teeth, he storms out of the room, back to the gym to pretend the punching bags are Loki’s face.


End file.
